


Linked Universe(Reader insert)

by SpecktacularWind



Series: LinkedUniverse [1]
Category: Legend of Zelda LinkedUniverss, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecktacularWind/pseuds/SpecktacularWind
Summary: This is pretty self indulgent and also my first story here, I accept constructive critiquesLinkedUniverse belongs to jojo56830 in tumblr
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: LinkedUniverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874308
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Linked Universe(Reader insert)

Sky walked around, looking for any familiar landmarks. "Anyone recognize this place?"

A chorus of 'No' rang out, and Sky looked behind him, the other 8 heroes just as confused.

"No signal, just static" Wild responded, a bit frustrated. Sky honestly considered asking around to any travelers until he saw a familiar monster. It was looked like a version of a Guardian, the legs full of vines and the top looked ancient but it still functioned. The head spun with a creaky noise, looking around as it walked in a slower pace than what they had seen before. "Wild," Time called from his spot a few feet away "Isn't that one of yours?"

Sky peeked back again, Wild's gaze focused on the guardian." Yes," he said dryly " but that doesn't look like the ones in my era. It looks...more ancient and crippled. It even moves slower" "That's what I was thinking, and it looks decayed" Time added.

Sky slowly crept closer to it, hiding nearby to get a better look at it. He heard the others calling his name and some foot steps behind him. "Sky, what the hell?" He heard Wild whisper behind him. "Needed a better look" he said, a hushed whisper and he pointed at the guardian. Dents, dried up blood and mold were gathering up the sides of the guardian and on the legs were different shades of mud.

"More proof this isn't your era. We need to find the hero, if there is one" Sky looked at Wild, who had an unreadable expression. "Yeah" he agreed quietly. He stood and moved in front of the guardian and saw as the guardian looked at him, the familiar whirr sounding from it's eye, a small glow blinding Sky. When the beam hit him, though, it burned at him, but barely did any damage. He patted away the fire and looked back up. The guardian seemed to shut down on it's own.

"Sky, what the hell?!" Legend shrieked his way. "This seems to be the future of Wild's era. A more..destroyed one" Sky replied and glanced at Wild, who had an expression of dread and sorrow. 

~~~

Wild started the fire and pulled out his pot, Time patrolling the area for nearby monsters and the others scattered around in the camp, on edge. 

Nighttime had reached and it was eeriely quiet, hence why Time went out patrolling early. The heroes could hear there own breathing, the quiet suffocating them and at some point, they wished something would jump out at them. What they hadn't expected to hear was a scream, loud against the night and horrifyingly familiar. 'Time', the group thought ad they bolted to where Time had gone to, weapons and shields on their hands. Once they reached where he was, the stench of burning trees and blood was strong. Time lay on the floor, his back against a tree, his leg bleeding, and some nearby trees burning. In the other side, they saw a shadow, swiftly moving and dodging attacks, while getting in their own, blood splashing around, from what they could see.

"Time, what happened?" Twilight asked, as he started getting out bandages and a bottle of water. "Bokoblins. Three of them. They cornered me and set the trees aflame. Then a hooded person pushed them to the other side of the trees. When I tried helping, one of the bokoblins stabbed my leg, and then they disappeared. That's when I screamed."

Twilight nodded and poured water on Time's leg, cleaning out the blood a bit and wrapping it in bandages. The fire soon died down, blood splashed on it in different amounts and from the other side, a (height) hooded figure stumbled out, barefooted and covered in purple blood.

"Hello?" They said, as they tilted their head, studying them. After a few seconds, they fainted, hitting the ground with a thud.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty self indulgent and also my first story here, I accept constructive critiques
> 
> LinkedUniverse belongs to jojo56830 in tumblr


End file.
